


Visita inesperada

by JWinston



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, M/M, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, demon!Sam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWinston/pseuds/JWinston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el Infierno, Dean está acostumbrado a los rostros de sus torturadores habituales. Fue una sorpresa recibir a uno tan familiar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visita inesperada

Tenía pocos minutos de descanso. En realidad, no tenía descanso, pues la jaula colgante no se lo permitía. Era estrecha y con una gran cantidad de esquinas incómodas y púas todavía más incómodas. Llamaba descanso a los momentos de soledad en los que los demonios no volvían a por él. Esperaba a los de siempre, a los que ya reconocía sus rostros, pero en cambio, la cara que vio aquella vez fue la que menos esperaba.

“¿...Sam?”

“Cuánto tiempo.”

“Tú no eres Sam.” Si lo fuera, habría matado a ese crío por atreverse a bajar a aquel lugar.

“¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿De verdad crees que no soy tu hermano? ¿Ya te has olvidado de mí?”

Al principio, Sam era una de las personas en la que más pensaba. Pero a medida que transcurrían los días, más difícil se le hacía recordar su rostro o su voz. Sabía los detalles, pero no lo veía con claridad, a la vez que tampoco distinguía bien al Sam que tenía delante. Estaba empezando a olvidar...

“Ese es tu problema, Dean. No me conoces. Toda la vida has creído conocerme mejor que nadie, pero no te das siquiera cuenta de las cosas más básicas. Hasta ahí llega tu egoísmo, siempre has creído saber lo que yo quería, lo que era mejor para mí.”

“Sammy...” Cuánto hacía que no llamaba por ese nombre...

“Es _Sam._ ” El falso Sam agarró un cuchillo de una mesa que Dean no alcanzó a ver. _“_ Pero claro, qué sabrás tú. Nunca te diste cuenta de nada.” Le hundió el filo en el brazo y comenzó a serrarle la carne. Dean gritó. Siempre gritaba. Era lo único que sabía hacer. “No te diste cuenta de mi cara de _asco_ cuando me besaste por primera vez. Nunca te has dado cuenta de que me da _asco_ cuando me tocas, ¡nunca quise que me pusieras un dedo encima!” Sam le sujetó de la mandíbula a la vez que clavaba el cuchillo en sus pectorales y seguía rajando, cortando trozos de carne como si se tratase de un animal muerto al que hay que trocear. La realidad de Dean estaba distorsionada, a veces llegaba a creer que era el dolor de la repetida tortura lo que le mantenía cuerdo, pero era con toda seguridad, lo que le estaba volviendo loco.

“¡No eres Sam!”

“¡Eso dije yo! ¿No lo recuerdas?  _Por favor, Dean, no quiero hacerlo, no me obligues, oh Dios, tú no eres Dean, no eres Dean, ya no eres mi hermano..._ Tenía quince años. Era un crío. Y tú insistías en meterme la polla por el culo. Me querías besar y yo te dejé. Me querías follar y yo te dejé. ¿Cómo negarle algo a mi hermano mayor?” Dean no recordaba nada de aquello que había dicho, pero por alguna razón, sonaba cierto. Oh, Dios, ¿por eso estaba siendo castigado? ¿Todos aquellos años y ninguna vez su hermano le había deseado? ¿Había sido... sin consentimiento?

“¡Y has muerto creyendo que era recíproco, estúpido!” Y otro corte. “¡Has estado tan ciego!” Y otro más.

“¡Lo siento!”

“¿Que lo sientes...? ¿De verdad? Porque a mí me parecía que sí te dabas cuenta... Pero eras demasiado perverso y egoísta como para pararlo, y fingías que no te dabas cuenta.”

“¡Perdóname, Sam!” Suplicó desesperado, tanto como pidiendo perdón como para que dejase de descuartizarle poco a poco.

“Así que estoy en lo cierto. Admites haber violado a tu hermano pequeño durante toda tu vida.”

“No... No... lo sé...” Qué era verdad y qué no, estaba demasiado confuso. Quizás aquél sí fuera Sam. Quizás todo fuera real. Y si así era, iba a vomitar, o al menos de éso tenía ganas. Había sido un monstruo toda su vida y no lo sabía.

“Debí habérselo dicho a papá.” Continuó su falso (¿o no tan falso?) hermano. “Así me habría separado de ti mucho antes. Aunque puede que ya lo supiera, y se pasase el día bebiendo para evitar enfrentarse al hecho de que sus dos hijos se acostaban juntos. Yo creo que sí lo sabía. Qué ganas tenía de irme a Stanford. Qué ganas tenía de separarme de vosotros dos. Me dábais asco. Especialmente tú.”

Las lágrimas de Dean desaparecían evaporizadas. Nunca había llorado estando en el Infierno, las lágrimas solían desaparecer antes de alcanzar las mejillas. El único fluído que salía de su cuerpo era sangre, nada más, día tras día.

“No pongas esa cara, hermano. Tenemos todavía mucho de que hablar. Nos quedan muchos años que repasar juntos.”


End file.
